In the related art, there is known a technique of estimating a position and posture of a second moving object (for example, other vehicle) existing in a periphery of a first moving object (for example, own vehicle). For example, there is known a technique of estimating the position and posture of the other vehicle by three-dimensionally measuring the periphery of the own vehicle and by using a degree of coincidence between a moving vector of the other vehicle obtained from time-series association with measurement points obtained by the three-dimensional measurement and a moving vector of the other vehicle acquired from the other vehicle through inter-car communication.